warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
False Wizard
The power that comes from using magic, and the respect given to Wizards and Priests, is mighty indeed. Sometimes, those lacking the talent are filled with an intense jealousy towards those that can shape the Winds of Magic, and, so, strive to gain a portion of that power. Some are deluded so badly, they convince themselves that they possess magical abilities. Others, after witnessing or being the target of magic, believe this magic rubs off on them, filling their body and spirit with the ability to cast spells. Although seemingly harmless on the surface, this insanity has far-reaching consequences. The victim takes up the trappings of a Wizard, shunning normal clothes and armour and often giving up his weapons. He deems mundane trappings unworthy in comparison to his mighty, magical abilities, carrying a staff, and dabbling with worthless (though sometimes dangerous) substances in the misguided belief he is crafting potions and poultices of powerful magic. Most commoners mock these deluded fools, yet there are a few that do come to them under the belief they possess some magical ability—though even these fools eventually realise the truth. True Wizards and Priests laugh at their plight, and more than a few kill these deluded madmen due to their insolence and mockery of magic. The person hallucinates extensively, seeing the blasts of fire and motes of magical light he produces from his spells. He hears the whispers of arcane creatures and believes he’s receiving insight from powers beyond the mortal ken. He sees ordinary occurrences as magical events, often of his own making. The person has a haughty, arrogant demeanour and his belief in his superiority over those lacking the gift makes working with others difficult. At the beginning of each day, he must have enough willpower to see if his “powers” are working. If he succeeds, he actually believes the Winds of Magic are not available, and does not do anything out of the norm that might put him or others into danger. If he fails, the Winds blow strong, encouraging him to go through the motions of casting non-existent, powerless spells. He’ll try to use “magic” in situations where regular skill use or abilities would make more sense. If faced with violence, he’ll blast his foes with imaginary, arcane fire rather than taking up a sword or knife. Witch Hunters harshly punish those suffering from this delusion, not for the madness, but for the example they set and the often-blasphemous words they utter. If left to their own devices, victims of this insanity typically perish from their bizarre laboratory experiments, from violence when their magic fails them, when they attempt to fly, or when they face down a band of thugs. Those with this insanity are sought out by followers of Tzeentch for their willingness to accept sorcery—a few are even granted the gift they always thought they possessed, and are horrified to find out what true magic really is. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Corruption ** : pg. 60 ** : pg. 61 Category:F Category:W Category:Mental Illness